Conquest
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Everyone, male or female, falls at the High Priest Seth's feet. He is one of the most desired, powerful men besides the Pharaoh. When a new arrival to the palace captures his interest, will he be able to win the attentions of Katsu, or will he fail?


Conquest

Chapter One

Rating: R

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: Yugioh and their characters do not belong to me. You think I'd be writing fan fiction if I did? =p They belong to the very many people that own the anime and manga, I just own this storyline!

Author's Note: Hello there, all! Moonchild DJ with a brand-new ficcie that was inspired, oddly, by a Seto-Jou pic I'm using as wallpaper for my computer. XD This just came up on its own, so I hope everyone enjoys it! Do let me know what you think, ne? I'd appreciate it! Read on!

--------

He was the kind of beauty that tempted without trying. The innocent sort that could catch one's eyes, and when attention was paid to him, blinked at them as if they were insane. Dressed as he was now…a golden-beaded diadem resting gently in his hair, decorated with rubies and small sapphires dangling over his brow, circular-shaped sun disked-earrings in his ear graced with the same jewels, a matching collar, and exquisite necklace hovering just above the satin-soft ivory hued garment wrapped around one shoulder and over his torso, he looked like an ethereal vision. One that made Seth's mouth water, desiring to gorge himself with this tempting treat.

Katsu was a young prince from a neighboring country, there in the Pharaoh's kingdom along with his father for trade talks, and a fine specimen he was. His skin was pale and soft-looking, fine as cream and strong. He'd looked so different from the people of this land, pale-skinned, with those beautiful topaz eyes and shining golden hair. His stay in the kingdom had turned that pale skin to a gorgeous dusky tan, sleek and shining and giving the blond even more of an exotic appearance.

Seth, High Priest and right-hand-man to the Pharaoh, had been intrigued with the beauty. In this land were many bronzed-skinned people with dark hair and dark eyes. His king, himself, and a few others were the exception to the rule, and he tired of native beauty. He'd seen many fine maids and men, but none touched his interest. None until the prince came with his father, and his desire had been aroused like a lazy snake in the desert heat.

Ah, Ra, how those eyes snapped with fire! Temper made the amber depths burn, and he wondered how those beautiful topaz eyes looked, glazed with pleasure…but Katsu wouldn't allow him to see. A simple touch to his hip had sent the blond skittering aside like a skittish beast, his cheeks flaring with color.

"What do you th-think you're doing?!" Katsu had stammered not long after their first meeting. Oh, he'd noticed the brunette, of course. It was hard not to, with those blazing blue eyes and that strong bronzed flesh that wasn't covered by the silken voluminous blue robes. He'd have to be dead to the world to not feel the sparks, also, but Seth wagered he was such an innocent that he didn't act on his desires.

Instead, Seth had initiated the chase by leaning close to the wide-eyed blond, the exotic scent of perfumed spice trailing between them from the close proximity. "Admiring the beauty before me. Don't look so shy…you'll crave my touch soon enough." he purred.

Katsu's eyes widened as he gaped at the brunette, before those unique topaz-hued eyes snapped. "How dare you! You're too presumptuous, milord, if you think I'm going to willfully fall into your bed!" he growled, before stalking away.

And so began the chase. It was a quick attraction, to Seth's thinking. He'd not been drawn to someone so utterly within the first meeting. Perhaps it was the way that the blond had come to their land with his father, Ra creating a halo around his head, gifting the strong, pale flesh with a golden hue, like a god trodding upon the earth. Or the way those eyes had flashed with fire and life upon meeting the Pharaoh and his High Priest, he'd been so bursting with life that Seth felt himself breathless. The way that temper flared when he'd touched him briefly…or maybe all of it put together. All he knew was that he desired the blond, and Katsu knew it.

How could anyone not desire the blond? He was strong and noble, kind and almost-innocent at times. He'd greeted Atemu and Seth with a wide, warm smile when his father had introduced them, and bowed low. He'd given the two royals the respect honored them, but at the same time, treated them like friends. Why, he'd even gotten Atemu to smile and laugh like a normal man. His company and that warm smile was contagious. He'd adapted quickly to this new land and its people, even if he was currently avoiding Seth like the plague.

Atemu had decided to give a celebration in honor of the various royals that had come to his kingdom, including Katsu and his father, and as the torches burned brightly in the great hall, giving light and color to the silken gauzy draperies hanging and the fine garments the guests wore, Seth found his attention riveted to the blond. He looked so innocent, and yet so tempting at the same time. He'd seen many eyes gaze to the blond with hungry desire, but only he would claim the skittish blond, or die trying.

Katsu had been avoiding him. He'd only seen him in meetings discussing their country's trade agreements, and he had been avoiding his gaze, even going so far as to not meet his eyes. Quite the shy little thing, just made the chase, and the prize with it, all the more sweeter.

Dressed in a similar garment as the blond's, though his wound around him like a tunic, baring his back, he unconsciously fiddled with himself to make sure he looked perfect, though he needn't have worried. Sapphire earrings dangling from his ears, an elaborate golden collar around his neck with rubies and sapphires, a simple ruby ring and bracelet gracing his right middle finger and arm, and a beaded ruby concho-like belt draped over one shoulder, Seth gleamed brightly in the torchlight, perfect and seemingly-confident as he strolled towards Katsu, though his heart pounded in his breast as if it would burst.

"Hello, my golden beauty." Gods, was that his voice? He sounded so much more confident than he felt. Since when did this golden-haired vision affect him so utterly? He was the High Priest! The second-strongest man in the land, powerful and revered and desired. And all it took was a single glimpse of astonishing amber eyes to make him crumble down.

Katsu turned his head, gazing at him, and swallowed, trying to make sure he didn't squeak at the bronzed vision behind him. Gods, he'd just met Seth no more than a few days ago…he scared him, yet excited him at the same time. "Milord." he replied neutrally with a nod of his head. That was safe. He could pretend, at least for a little, that Seth didn't affect him with just his mere presence, and then maybe he would leave him be and let him think.

Or maybe not. Not with that feral smile that made him feel as if he was something the royal wished to devour. He couldn't do this to him! He barely knew the man, he couldn't give in to that smile, to those eyes…to that beautiful bronzed hand taking his and lifting it up to press a kiss against the top. He had to be strong…he wouldn't be the man's conquest, no matter if he was beautiful.

"You are breathtaking." Seth whispered, his breath brushing against the blond's hand as he gazed at him. "So sweet and innocent, and yet so delicious and tempting, as well."

Katsu blushed and slipped his hand away, rubbing the back of his head as the ringed section of the ivory-colored garment, attached with beads to the ring on his finger, moved with his arm, creating a graceful swoop of white flowing about his form. "Ah…thank you." he muttered. "You…you look nice, as well."

"Thank you." Seth purred, full lips twitching lightly with amusement as he saw the telltale pink streaking Katsu's cheeks. So lovely and shy and flustered. Ra, he would be so beautiful, in the stroke of passion, and he wanted to see it. He would just have to work his magic, pray for a bit of luck with the gods. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

'Would enjoy myself more if you wouldn't distracting me…' Katsu thought to himself petulantly, but nodded. "I am, milord. The Pharaoh has put together quite a feast, for the eyes and the stomach."

"Ah, yes, but there are some things that are even more of a feast." Seth murmured.

"Your meaning, milord?"

"You, of course." he smiled. "You have graced these halls with your light and presence, surely."

Katsu nearly snorted, but didn't want to offend the brunette, even if he flustered him. "You go too far, milord." he replied quietly. "Your glib tongue is too much."  
  
"I speak no lies. Everyone is enchanted by your presence. You make the Pharaoh smile, and everyone's eyes follow you…do you not realize that?" When the blond blushed and shook his head, he chuckled. "I thought not. Innocent and humble…quite attractive values to you, Katsu."

The blond scowled and tossed his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm nothing important, yet you keep on…what do you see that's so fascinating to you?"

"I see many things, your beauty being one of them. Your temper is refreshing, and your warmth is amazing. Your innocence and blushes warm those who admire you, and your kindness touches even the Pharaoh. Shall I go on?"

"………" Katsu gaped at him in surprise, his eyes wide. "You…you see that much?"  
  
"That and more." Seth murmured with a small smile and a glint of blue eyes that made the blond go breathless.

"But…but you hardly know me!" he protested.

"Perhaps…but sometimes it's like that. You meet someone, and it's as if you've known them forever. And wish to know more." Seth reached out, cupping the blond's chin in his thumb and forefinger. "Much more."

The spell that the brunette had cast with his soft, surprising words was broken with the touch, and Katsu gasped, his eyes widening, before his brows slammed down with the all-too-suggestive words, and he reached out to push him away, fingers twisting in the soft white garment and tugging harshly, breaking the golden concho-chain and sending beads scattering, falling to the floor. "Don't…!" he growled softly, that temper rising in those expressive eyes.

The push was halted by Seth's other hand catching Katsu's other hand by the wrist, pushing the blond back slightly. He eyed the beads rolling across the floor, then the flushed blond before him, and smirked lightly in amusement. "That temper of yours is something else." he chuckled. "If I were a different man, you would've been thrown in the dungeon for that."  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Katsu replied with a snarl, eyes blazing.

"No? Then perhaps you are scared of yourself."

"What…?"

Ah, the temper cooled, to be replaced by confusion. Katsu was indeed quite the innocent. His lips quirked up lightly in amusement. "You're afraid of yourself. Of what you feel when you're with me. That's why you run and hide and try to not be in the same room with me. Because you're afraid of what I make you feel."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Katsu snarled. "That's not it at all, you arrogant--"

"It's not? Then what was that there, when you panicked and pushed me away when I touched you?"

"I…" Katsu fumbled, sputtering, and Seth had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the utterly-adorable flustered expression on his face. "I…you…you're just…trying to confuse me!" he stammered out, trying to hold onto his head, though that was difficult with Seth standing there, smiling, looking perfect and calm and delicious--delicious? Gods, even his mental thoughts were against him!

A dark brow lifted up as Seth regarded him with the picture of innocence. "Oh? And how am I doing that?" Ra, it was fun to fluster the blond. His cheeks flushed in a delightful fashion, and he stumbled over his words, shifting back and forth like a child. Katsu had so many facets to him, he doubted he could ever lose interest in him. When the blond had sputtered himself out, he slipped closer, gliding a hand around Katsu's waist smoothly and smirked faintly when the blond squeaked.

"You seem flushed." he purred softly against his ear, thrilling when he felt Katsu shudder after the breath against his ear. "Perhaps a walk in the evening air would do you good."

Katsu blushed and would've stuttered a protest, but the High Priest was so smooth, he was guided out before he could even voice a word, though he doubted he could ever really push back from his attentions, with that soft, low voice against his ear and that warm, strong hand against his side. It was hard to focus past the man for all that. And did he even want to? Why fight such wonderful sensations? His resolve was melting into a puddle, and it wasn't because of the desert heat. He sighed resolutely and lifted his face to the soft evening air, feeling a bit more like himself with the cool breeze clearing his mind, though it carried the scent of Seth to him perfectly.

"Feel better?" That low, soft voice fluttered the strands of hair against his ear, and he bit his lip and nodded, willing himself to not shudder as he felt Seth's fingers stroke softly against his back.

"Y-yes." he murmured, congratulating himself for not stammering so much as he took a small breath to collect himself, then glanced at him. "This isn't going to work, you know." he told him.

"What isn't going to work?"

Katsu could almost, almost believe that innocent expression if he didn't see that devious, playful gleam in those blue eyes. "You know perfectly well what. This…seducing me. I told you once, I'll tell you again, I'm not going to fall into your bed." he replied stubbornly--before he gasped as those strong arms grabbed him close, and he had to hold on so he wouldn't fall against the balcony railing they stood at.

"Perhaps not, but you're falling into my arms." Seth purred with an impish smirk as the blond blushed and scowled up at him. "My bed can't be much further."

"You arrogant, strutting, vain little--!"

The brunette decided to close the little desert cat's spitting tongue with a kiss, and it was efficient as he heard Katsu make a little sound of surprise and push against him at first, but those struggling lips softened under his after a moment, and his hands stilled, holding onto his shoulders silently, and Seth had to smile inside as he pulled the blond closer to him, purring softly in the back of his throat as he enjoyed the warmth of the other's body, the full softness of his lips, letting the kiss linger to something gentle and sweet as he nipped at the full bottom lip, then pulled back to let the blond breathe.

Katsu was silent, now, and dazed as he blinked a few times slowly, hands curved to hold onto Seth's shoulders as his slightly-heaving chest pressed into the High Priest's.

"You were saying…?" Seth murmured with a low, amused chuckle as Katsu blinked again and scowled at him.

"Radammit…you…you cheated!"

"Cheated?" the brunette echoed with a laugh, shaking his head lightly. "As you say. You enjoyed it, though, you're blushing, and you look positively stunned."

The blond sputtered and glared. "And I suppose you would know that."

"Of course."

"So sure of yourself." Katsu muttered, rolling his eyes. "I have no desire to be your next conquest. Besides, I will be leaving back for my own home, soon, what would you do, then, if I gave into you? Turn to another in my absence?" He didn't mean for it to sound so jealous and petty, but Seth was a desired man, he wasn't blind to that. He'd seen many eyes follow the High Priest, many would fall into his bed if given the chance.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Seth murmured softly, reaching out to cup Katsu's chin lightly, smiling a bit when the blond blushed. "You're worried I would forget you so quickly? No, my little golden beauty, I could not forget you. I desire you for more than just your beauty. There is no one that is like you."

The blond gazed up at him with something like surprise, disbelief, skepticism and wonder rolled all into one. "You're…not just saying that to get me to give into you that much faster?" he replied with a small frown. "I…I may not have lain with another, but I do know desire and lust. There are many beautiful people--" He blinked when he found his lips sealed off once again, only this time with two of the High Priest's long digits pressed against his lips.

"None with your fire, none with your mixture of temper and innocence." Seth whispered softly. "Yes, I would like you in my bed…very much so. But if you are uncertain that I desire you for more than just a simple toss between the blankets, I'll delay on my own desire…and court you."

"Court me?" Katsu echoed when Seth's fingers lowered, his eyes widening. "I'm…I'm not a maid that you can woo! I'm a prince, the heir of a kingdom!"  
  
"You would like for someone to get to know you, no?" the brunette replied at the blond's sputtering. "You may not be a maid, but you want to be sure of someone desiring you for you, as any person would want that wasn't caught into a relationship of convenience. You are worthy of someone who you think worthy. Do you think me worthy to court you? Would you allow me?"

"I…I…" Katsu stammered, completely flabbergasted. His cheeks were a bright shade of red as he gazed at the brunette with wide eyes. This hadn't been what he'd expected of the High Priest. He'd seemed quite the desired man, and so confident and used to getting his way. While he would get his way, still, he'd thought that he'd be more…demanding, that he'd have to fight him off. Perhaps he did really desire him for more than just his looks. "Yes…" he murmured softly. "I would, if you're truly serious. You're the High Priest, a powerful, strong, handsome man. But would you have the time to court me…? You have your duties, and I will be leaving in little less than a month…"

"I assure you." Seth murmured, lifting Katsu's hand and kissing the top of it softly, gallantly. "You are more than worth the effort, and I will make this work. You shall not regret it."

The blond gazed at him in astonishment, his eyes wide as his heart skipped in his chest. The High Priest…the one that was so desired and whispered about by every maid and man…wanted to court him. He licked his lips absently, then smiled with just a bit of his own mischievousness. "Swear it…" he breathed.

Seth blinked at him slightly in confusion. "How so?"

"With a kiss."

The brunette's eyes shifted up from those same pink-tinged lips to gaze at the blond with surprise, before he gave a small echoing smile. "A promise I shall be glad to make." he murmured as he tilted Katsu's chin up with his fingers, leaning to brush his lips against his, sealing the promise as he felt him return the soft kiss, his hand resting on his shoulder. Ah, yes. It would be most worth it. He was looking forward to wooing the lovely blond, not just into his bed, but into a claim for affections, the right to kiss those soft lips, the right for his heart, even. Never let it be said that when he sought to have someone, he didn't go whole-heartedly.

------

End Chapter 1


End file.
